Shadowlands ancestors
Chuda Barakun (6 points) Those who have Chuda Barakun as their yokai have a gift for powerful maho effects. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 32 Chuda Bikomi (2 points) Those who have Chuda Bikomi as their yokai use the Shadowlands Taint to enhance their own speed and dexterity. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 93-94 Chuda Sinjuko (8 points) Those who have Chuda Sinjuko as their yokai manifested their corruption in a darkly alluring way, drawing others to them with pure attraction and lust. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 33 Chuda Tenkazu (8 points) Those who have Chuda Tenkazu as their yokai were particularly adept at concealing their corruption. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Chuda Mishime Daigotsu Mizushai (3 points) Those who have Daigotsu Mizushai as their yokai have a supernatural awareness of their surroundings when in the Shadowlands. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 18 Daigotsu Hochiahime (5 points) Those who have Daigotsu Hochiahime as their yokai honored Daigotsu's name and were watched by his mother, the late Emperor's wife. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 19 Daigotsu Hyotaru (5 points) Those who have Daigotsu Hyotaru as their yokai have an insatiable thirst for vengeance against the Bloodspeakers. Doji Hirofumi (8 points) Those who have Doji Hirofumi as their yokai have Hirofumi's social abilities. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 68 Goju Adorai (5 points) Those who have Goju Adorai as their yokai have their attributes enhanced by the Darkness corruption of their soul. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 53 Goju Kyoden (3 points) Those who have Goju Kyoden as their yokai have their own sense of honor, which guided them while performing a duty in service to the Shadow Dragon. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Goju Kyojiro Gubukaru (-4 points, Shugenja Only) Those who have Gubukaru as their yokai suffer damage when trying to perform great feats with maho spells. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 94-95 Hida Atarasi (7 points) Those who have Hida Atarasi as their yokai may call on their corruption to deliver terrible blows to their enemies. He will abandon any soul who follows an honorable pursuit. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 244 Isawa Takeshi (5 points) Those who have Isawa Takeshi as their yokai have inherited Takeshi's ability to avoid the Taint. Kotego (8 points) Those who have Kotego as their yokai have inherited Kotegos' ability to be discreet, enabling them to conceal their activities from prying eyes. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 95 Kitsu Gongsun (4 points) Those who have Kitsu Gongsun as their yokai share Gongsun's powers of darkness with them. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 67 Kitsu Ujiyasu (8 points) Those who have Kitsu Ujiyasu as their yokai receive his natural affinity for all Shadowlands creatures. Kuni Yori (5 points) Those who have Kuni Yori as their yokai are taught both deceit and maho. Kuni Yoshimitsu (0 points) Those who have Kuni Yoshimitsu as their yokai are fearless, though they also have an unholy attraction to maho. Yoshimitsu had no descendants, but his spirit guided and haunted the Kuni family. Secrets of the Crab, p. 57 Kyojin (5 points) Those who have Kyojin as their yokai have an awesome charisma and a demonic light in their eye that frightens their enemies when in single combat. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 82 Moto Yoshisuke (4 points) Those who have Moto Yoshisuke as their yokai feel an overwhelming violent urges. Ninja Mystic (7 points) Those who have Ninja Mystic as their yokai may completely shield themselves from all attempts to detect their presence while moving with stealth. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 54 Orschat (6 points) Those who have Orschat as their yokai are granted protection when performing dangerous or suicidal feats in combat. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Gakochun Yogo Junzo (6 Points) Those who have Yogo Junzo as their yokai can call on the most dire knowledge to enhance their power. Junzo will abandon any who ever skipp an opportunity to learn new Forbidden Knowledge. Great Clans, p. 283 Category:Ancestors